A Hanyou's Ears
by AwkwardRabbit
Summary: What the heck? Why do I wanna pet his ears? Well, you never know where your actions lead you. previously known as Stormy GrayXDancin In The Rain.


I'm not in love she whispers….

Well, why not? You always think about him. And don't try to deny it, she replied to herself.

Kagome was lying in her room, exhausted from yet another long departure from the Feudal Era. Resting her head along her pillow, she kept contemplating on why that one hanyou always seemed to creep under her skin, but also slip into her thoughts. I hate him, most of the time… don't I? Groaning, the young teen turned on her back, and shrieked. Because, right upon her windowsill was the special boy she was oh so frustrated about.

"Inuyasha!" she began, "you said I could have 3 days off from jewel hunting!" Kagome was mad beyond belief. They had just battled countless demons, and gotten five pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Wasn't that enough for him? Well, apparently not, she thought. Why else would he be here? Sure not to visit me.

"Keh. Don't get your kimono in a twist; I just wanted to leave the Feudal Area for a while. That little runt kept asking me where you were, and I couldn't take it." Or, you just wanted to see her again. You know you wouldn't survive another break from her. This certain hanyou was also confused. Why did her mind seem to pop in his head nowadays, and not a special priestess? Why aren't I thinking about Kikyo? I said I would follow her into hell, didn't I?

Glancing up at the demon, she could see he was deep in thought. He's been doing this a lot nowadays. Probably to wonder about Kikyo. Why wouldn't he? But, just then, Kagome had a unnecessary need to rub the hanyou's ears…

What the fuck? She thought. Why did I just think that? Well, they are pretty fluffy looking….. Reaching up, she placed her hands on his ears, and started to do what she did the first time she met him. Falling back to earth, Inuyasha realized what she was doing. At first an annoyed reaction nearly reached his face, when suddenly he started to purr. This actually feels nice. Kikyo never did this for me… Finally looking at the young girl's face for the first time in a while, he realized something.

Kagome wasn't just a reincarnation. She didn't look like Kikyo at all. She was her own special person. A person you come across once in a lifetime. Remembering back to when they went to retrieve Kikyo's bones from that Urasue, the young teen remembered how she woke up on her own, even with most of her soul within Kikyo. She didn't rely on the remainder of Kikyo's soul to survive. She did it on her on. He also remembered how much Kikyo had changed. She wasn't the same. But, Kagome…

Hearing her name being whispered, she stopped rubbing the hanyou's ears. His face wasn't in the daze it had been I before, it was now fixed on starring at her. Feeling awkward, Kagome raised her hand, set it on Inuyasha's head, and before she could get a word out, the teen felt a pair of lips come crashing into hers. Though the coming was rough, his kiss was very sweet and gentle. Soon, she was kissing back. So…, this is what I've been denying. Wasn't my best idea ever, huh?

She smells really good, thought Inuyasha. What am I doing, he asked himself. When finally, he set himself straight. He was reacting to his feelings and being true to himself. This is definitely better then kicking those Thunder Brothers 'butts. After a moment or so, the two teens released themselves for air.

"Inuyasha, what'd you do that for? Kikyo won't be happy". Kagome, smiling weakly, tried to treat it like a joke, but knew in her heart it was true. "You know, I don't actually care", he replied. "But, the important thing is, did you enjoy it?" Worried about her response, he quickly turned away. _Great, _she thought, _he's doing the "not- looking- at- her- cause- she- looks- like- Kikyo" thing. _"Well, I'm not telling you till you look at me. Turning, he saw that her face was completely lit up and a tint of pink was on her cheeks. "So….." he said, impatient. "I loved it more then you love my Shinto cups." A huge grin started to spread over the boy's face. "Really!?" he replied. "Yup."

The two just sat in their comfortable silence after that. His arm on her shoulders, her face lay along his. Both gazing out the window, at the stars.

"Hey, Kagome….

Yes, Inuyasha?

Will you rub my ears again?

*Giggles* Sure

Oh, and another thing….

Yes?

Can I have a Shinto cup?

….

SIT BOY!"

Well, with love, there's always pain…

AN: Hey, this is my first try at an Inuyasha fic. Hope you guys liked it. T's about 10:40 at night, and I was extremely bored, listening to music, and reading anime/manga. So… tell me what you think of it, or what you did or did not like of it. I'd love to hear from you all.

Bye bye now, you silly rabbits. And remember, tricks are for kids!


End file.
